A Matter Of Trust
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: 50 years into the future the council has gone bad. (Buffy/Spike)
1. Everyone

Title: A Matter of Trust  
Part 1- Everyone  
Author: SpoiledLiLAmy   
Rating: Ummmmmm I'm gonna say R but just to be safe. I think it could probably be considered PG-13. If you can watch Buffytvs then you can read this. There's some "colorful" language and some semi-graphic violence.  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. Well actually some of the characters do belong to me but only the boring ones. It belongs to UPN, Joss, Mutant Enemy, etc. The song is by Adema and everyone affiliated with them..... Again not me.  
Summary: 50 years in the future and the council has gone bad. This is a Buffy/Spike story.   
Timeline/Spoilers: This is set in an AU. Basically s5 did happen minus the whole Spike loving Buffy angle and without Buffy dying. So it's like a s4 Spike and Buffy but most of the s5 events did happen.   
Authors Note: I'm not that great a writer and I have realllllly horrible spelling and my grammar is nonexistent. Sorry.  
Feedback: Pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!  
  
--{--@ @--}-  
  
_I'm sick of the excuses that you want me to believe  
I've been understanding giving everything you need  
Using me is over now and soon you're gonna see  
I'm done with you, i'm done with you_  


Garrett Hunter had always prided himself in his ability to get women. With god given good looks and a variety of never-fail pick-up lines it was the one thing he was really good at. This girl would be no different. He had noticed her earlier that day and had followed her until she sat down at this little outdoor coffee shop. Night had fallen yet she hadn't moved. She alternated between riffling through a stack of papers and staring into space. She was a hottie in every respect. She was rather skinny but when ever she moved he caught a saw that she was indeed in very good shape and fairly muscular. Her skin had a golden tan and her honey-blonde hair hung down to her lower back. He had seen her face several times during the day and was not disappointed. Her large hazel eyes and were rimmed by long lashes. She wore a short light blue sundress and a pair of those sunglasses with the rhinestones design in the corner. Of course she had abandoned the sunglasses about and hour ago. "Yep," he thought with a nod, "defiantly a hottie.  


Buffy Summers pretended not to notice the man who was blatantly staring at her and what had at first been a flattering show of attention was quickly becoming annoying. The guy was cute enough but it was against the rules for her to become involved with and innocents.  


A shrill ringing came from her purse and she jumped, startled, knocking her coffee cup off of the small table in the process. Her hand shot out instinctively to grab the cup midfall. Realizing what she had done she shot a nervous glance over at her "stalker" who, luckily, had not seemed to notice her little display. "Not a bright one," she thought with a smile, "all looks and no brain. Nothing unusual there." Buffy rummaged though her purse in an attempt to locate her ringing cell phone. It took some effort but she eventually pulled her hand out triumphantly clutching her phone. "Hello?" she said quickly, hoping that the caller had not hung up. "Buffy?" the voice asked anxiously, "Good god you gave us a scare! Where the bloody hell have you been?! The council has been calling you for three days with no response!" the voice continued. "Giles. Calm down," she pleaded. "I've been right her the whole time. Exactly where they assigned me." "Then why haven't they been able to reach you?" Giles asked, his voice becoming more controlled. " I disconnected my phone." Buffy muttered sheepishly. "Now why would you do a stupid thing like that? What if there was an emergency?" Giles demanded. Well I kept getting these so called "courtesy calls" and they wanted me to but some crap that I didn't need and one day I just got fed up with it and I uh......Ripped the cord out of the wall." Giles sighed partially in exasperation, partially in relief. "Your number is supposed to be unlisted. You're not supposed to exist. You know that Buffy." "They get my number from the magazines I buy." Buffy explained. She could picture Giles removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. A gesture that basically meant that he was annoyed. "It's nice to talk to you though." She admitted softly. "Yes it is. How long has it been now?" he asked ruefully. "Must be at least three years now," Buffy replied sadly, "Not since Wesley's funeral." Giles cleared his throat, "You know you can't let the council find out about your lifestyle." He reminded her. "They'd be after you in a minute." Buffy sighed, "Yeah I know. But I'm not gonna let them get to me. They've brainwashed the others and they're starting on you. They are never going to get me." "Yes well I just called to let you know that you are to catch the 5:30 plane to London. You're getting a new assignment." Giles informed quickly before hanging up. "Toodles to you to Giles." She muttered sarcastically and dropped the phone back into her purse. She stuffed a tip under her cup and spun around heading towards her apartment.   
  
_Would there be a difference if i followed what you say  
Taken from my mind and i can't seem to get away  
Using me is over now and soon you're gonna see  
I'm done with you, i'm done with you_  
  


She heard the man who had been following her get up and give chase. She stopped and turned to face him. "Hey," he said, a little breathless from his run to catch up to her. Buffy simply stared, making her face the blank emotionless mask she had perfected over the years. Most people found this unnerving. Anyone with a face so stoic is not someone you'd like to associate with. This man, however, did not seem to mind in the slightest. "Hey you know this place is pretty dangerous at night. Not a good place for girls to be alone." He said smoothly. "I'll keep that in mind but I think I'll survive." She said and began to walk again. "No you don't understand!" he persisted, "These aren't guys you can overpower with some moves from one of those wimpy female self-defense classes. These are honest to god muggers and would be rapist." Buffy felt a tingling start at the back of her head but she purposely shrugged it off. Minutes later she heard her companion cry out. She slowly turned to see him throwing weak punches at a vampire who only seemed amused by his try at heroics. "Run baby!" he shouted at Buffy, "Just run and call the cops!" Buffy rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh, "Look you guys.... I'm SO not in the mood for this! I've got a plane to catch in five hours so why don't the rest of you come on out!" Four more vamps stepped from the shadows into the glow of the streetlamps. "Now I actually contemplated letting you guys eat him," she said addressing the vampires, "but even if he is a pig that's one step up from you."   


She pulled a wooden stake from a hidden pocket in her dress and launched herself at the nearest vamp dusting him in seconds. The other four vamps followed within a minute. Buffy let her stake clatter to the ground as she brushed vampire dust off of her dress and shook out her hair. "Go home." She said coldly to her admirer. "And NEVER underestimate a girl again." She added, kicking her stake over to the fallen man. She continued on her journey to her apartment without any more interruptions.  
  
_Everyone is the same  
Quick to point the blame   
All i know is that life is a struggle  
Why?_  
  
--{--@ @--}-  
  


"Are you sure you want to do this?" Michael Rossen asked the petite woman sitting in front of him. "Positive." She replied, her voice melodious and strong. "They're without a doubt the two strongest and most talented fighters of the lot." Michael protested. "But that's not quite true." the woman replied, her voice almost a purr. She had always reminded Michael of a cat. He had loved cats.... Until he met her.  
  
_I can't seem to escape  
All the games that you play  
All i know is that life is a struggle  
Sorry i'm angry  
I've fallen  
From everything_  
  


Kelly Lee, head of the watchers council. But for the past forty or so years they had not just focused on the slayer. They now had a group of immortals to control as well. Ten of them positioned in ten different locations around the world. It had been the original decision of the council to keep the immortals separate. The reason they were immortal was not to spend all eternity searching for love and protecting friends. They were a weapon against evil and must be completely separated from the rest of the outside world. Minimum contact with innocents and restricted contact with each other. The rules had become stricter over the years. An all black dress code was enforced and then the council had started to "dispose of" some "distractions". If one of the immortals became particularly attached to a human there would be an assassin sent after the human. That had been going on for over a year when things started to get out of hand.  
  
_Why am i so angry inside my head  
Life's all the same  
It's gonna change  
I'm not ashamed   
To live my life_  
  


Kelly Lee became the head of the council at age twenty-five. She was cruel and heartless. One of the immortals, the former watcher Wesley Pryce, caught onto the scheme. His girlfriend was murdered and Wesley recognized the assassin. To keep Wesley from informing his old friends of his discovery Kelly ordered Wesley beheaded which was the easiest method to kill an immortal. Now she was going to do it again.  
  
_Everyone is the same  
Quick to point the blame  
All i know is that life is a struggle  
Why?_  
  


"I agree that they are the toughest fighters... but they aren't the strongest. In fact they are the exact opposite. They live the way they fight.... With a passion. They feel so strongly. So alike, unfortunately, we can't let them continue. They won't change their ways so this is our only option." "But-!" Micheal burst, his face flushed and his mind racing. "Go Michael!" Kelly snapped, pointing to the door. Michael Rossen was tired of taking orders. But he always did. He took everyone's crap and now two talented warriors were going to die because he couldn't speak his mind.  
  
_I can't seem to escape   
All the games that you play  
All i know is that life is a struggle_  
  



	2. The Chemicals Between Us

TANGLED WEBS~ SPOILEDLILAMY Title: A Matter of Trust   
Chapter 1- The Chemicals Between Us  
Disclaimer: : It's not mine. Well actually some of the characters do belong to me but only the boring ones. It belongs to UPN, Joss, Mutant Enemy, etc. The song is by and everyone affiliated with them….. Again not me.  
Summary:I can't write summaries so let's just say that that it's set about 50 years in the future and it's a Buffy/Spike story.  
Timeline:This is set in an AU. Basically s5 did happen minus the whole Spike loving Buffy angle and without Buffy dying. So it's like a s4 Spike and Buffy but most of the s5 events did happen.   
Rating: Ummmmmm I'm gonna say R but just to be safe. I think it could probably be considered PG-13. If you can watch Buffytvs then you can read this. There's some "colorful" language and some semi-graphic violence.  
Distribution: No! You can't have it. (  
Author's Note: I suck at spelling, punctuation, and separating paragraphs… deal with it.  
  
--{--@ @--}--   
  
_I want you to remember  
A love so full it could send us all ways  
I want you to surrender  
All my feelings rose today_  
  


Buffy made her way through the crowded airport, her black boots clattering on the tile floor. She could feel the dozens of eyes that were trained on her. The jealous glares of females and appreciative stares of men. She was used to it. Black did seem to be her color and her current outfit was entirely black. A uniform of sorts. Of course she generally ignored the petty little rule but common sense told her that there was no need for the council to find out about that.  


She wore a sleeveless turtleneck sweater, a pair of leather pants; her hair was braided and coiled on top of her head. The only jewelry she wore was her plain gold cross hanging on a chain around her neck and a ring with the Chinese symbol for eternal life carved on it. They couldn't wear crosses without experiencing some pain but Buffy wore the necklace out of habit. Immortals, like vampires, had the aversion to holy objects because they were rooted in evil. They defied nature in the fact that they were ageless and did not die.  
  
_And I want you to remain  
The power of children can amaze  
I'll try not to complain  
I know that a pisser baby_  
  


Buffy pushed though the double doors at the front of the airport and smiled as a light breeze brushed against her face. She gave a contented sigh and hoisted her backpack back onto her shoulders. "Happy Miss. Summers?" a voice asked in amusement. Buffy winced and turned to face the speaker, "Are you my ride?" she asked trying to seem as unemotional as she could. "I guess you could say that." The man replied with a smile. Buffy cocked her head at the stranger. Was he testing her or was he just different than the rest of the cold unfeeling bastards who ran the council? She decided not to risk it and followed him to the waiting car without comment.   
_The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed_  
  


Michael started up the motor and glanced in the rearview mirror looking at the passenger. She was gorgeous just like they described and she was different from the others. Her eyes still sparkled with life and emotion, nothing like the dead eyes of the other immortals. The council had successfully stamped out their sprits.  
  
_The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier place  
Then lying in this bed_  
  


Buffy began to drum her fingers on the window in impatience. It was possible she would see one of her old friends stopping by the council headquarters and she would get to catch up on the happenings in their lives. That was if she could get them to snap out of it long enough to talk to her.  
  
_I want you to remember  
Everything you said  
Every driven word  
Like a hammer  
Hell   
To my head  
  
--{--@ @--}-  
  
__The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed_  
  


Buffy stared at the elderly man in front of her. Bunch of fussy old men she thought. Why'd she always get stuck with the messengers? She had yet to meet the new head. She had been disappointed not to see any familiar faces so she formulated her formal request. "Requesting position of other units," she stammered. Stupid fussy old men with their stupid fussy formality. "Granted." The man replied, "Chase- Hawaii, Giles- Canada, Harris- Egypt, Madison-Australia, McCallen- South Africa, Osbourne- Brazil, Pierce- England, Rosenburg-Japan," he reeled of the names and locations from memory. Guy really needs a life Buffy thought with a small smile. "Which brings me to your next assignment. You will be traveling back to your old town of Sunnydale California along with Mr. Pierce. The hellmouth is releasing all manner of demon and the job of suppressing it and eliminating the demons is far too large for one person. Buffy stifled a groan. "Permission to speak?" "Granted" he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Why Pierce sir?" she asked. "Because you two are our strongest fighters." Another voice replied.   
  
_The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier state  
Than lying in this bed_  
  


An exotic woman breezed into the room. Buffy wrinkled her nose as the smell of the woman's expensive perfume hit her like a sledgehammer. She must've taken a bath in the stuff to get it to be that smotheringly strong. Buffy felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth when all the men in the room tensed. "Kelly Lee," the woman said in an unnecessary introduction as she held out her hand. Buffy accepted it and allowed the smile to spread over her face.  
  
_We're of the hallow men  
We are the naked ones  
We never ment you harm  
Never ment you wrong_  


Kelly stepped back with an apologetic smile as her cell phone began to ring. She listened for a moment before responding, "Send him up." The next few minutes were spent in polite conversation until a sharp knock came on the door. A guard opened the door and a familiar figured eased into the room, his normal cocky smile plastered on his face. Buffy knew it was him without even stepping out from behind Kelly. She could sense him and knew that he was currently checking out the head of the watchers council.  
  
_And I'd like to thank  
All my lovers  
Lovers  
Lovers  
Lovers  
Lovers  
Lovers  
  
_

Buffy scowled and stepped to the side so that she could see him. Their eyes met and both immortals froze. Spike's eyes widened and Buffy's jaw dropped as they took in each other's appearance. Buffy felt her mouth go dry. There he was. The same bleached blonde hair, tight black jeans, and cocky attitude. What she hadn't remembered was how sexy those cheekbones were, how he was lean yet still muscular, and how blue his eyes were.   
  
_The chemicals between us  
The army of achivers  
Lying in this bed _  
  


Spike began to chuckle softly, "'Lo Slayer," he purred. "Spike," she acknowledged with a nod. Kelly glanced between the two immortals in confusion. She gave them some last minute instructions and watched as the pair was lead to the waiting car. She turned back to the other occupants of the room and beckoned for Michael to follow her.   
  
_The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier face  
Than lying in this bed_  
  


"Now there's something we hadn't bargained for." She said sharply. "What would that be?" Michael asked though his mind was elsewhere. Still on the petite blonde slyer. "You must've noticed it!" Kelly insisted. "The attraction between the two of them. The room was so thick with sexual tension and unresolved feelings it was almost suffocating!" "Does it change your plans?" Michael asked almost hopefully. "No," Kelly replied a smile slowly spreading over her face. "It just makes it a little more interesting."  
  
_The chemicals between us  
The chemicals between us  
Chemicals  
The chemicals between us_  
  
TBC.......  
  



End file.
